They won't pick you
by LionFlower
Summary: What happens when Katniss doesn't volunteer. Will Prim win or loose. Find out in They Won't Pick You (summaries bad but trust me the story's better)
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking into the square with my older sister Katniss. I stand over by the other 12 year old girls. I can't see the women who is speaking but i can hear her voice. Im at the reaping. The reaping is where they choose one boy and one girl from each district and they go and fight to the death in the hunger games. This is my first year and I'm so nervous. I'm even more nervous than I was on the first day of school and I didn't even think that was possible. "Ladies first." The women says. "Primrose Everdeen." It was me.  
I open my eyes screaming. My sisters arms are around me in a second. "Shhh, it's ok, ok your were just dreaming." She says in a comforting voice.  
"It was me." I say still scared out of my mind.  
"I know, I know but it's not. It's your first year Prim, your names only in there once, their not gonna pick you." She says in a reassuring voice. "You need to go to sleep." She whispers.  
"I can't." I whisper back.  
"Just try." She whispers again. I whisper something to her and she nods. I lay back down and she sings me the lullaby from when our dad was still alive. I join in and she stops. "You remember that song. Ok you finish it, I gotta go." She says standing up.  
"Where?" I ask her  
"I just gotta go, but I'll be back, I love you." She says leaving.  
It takes a little bit but I get back to sleep. I dream about the games someone is just about to kill me when I feel someone waking me up. I open my eyes and I see my mom. "Come on Prim, let's get you ready."  
I'm really nervous, I get cleaned up and I put on the dress my mom set out. I put my hair in two braids and I go to the kitchen. "Mom?" I say still really nervous.  
She's about to say something when the door opens and Katniss walks in. "Oh look at you, you look beautiful." She says and I smile at her. "Oh you better tuck in that tail little duck." She says tucking in the back of my dress.  
"I laid something out for you too." My mom says talking to Katniss.  
"Ok." Katniss says still looking at me.  
When Katniss is ready she looked beautiful. After mom says she looks beautiful too, I say "I wish I looked like you."  
"Oh no." She says not even bothering to thank our mom. "I wish I looked like you little duck." It's almost time to go. I'm so nervous. "Hey, you wanna see what I got you today?" She hands me a pin with a Mockingjay on it. "It's a Mockingjay pin, and as long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise." I give her a hug and we leave.  
When we get there I'm even more nervous then before. I'm holding Katniss's hand. I see that they're PRICKING FINGERS! Katniss didn't tell me that.  
I gasp and Katniss pulls me to the side "shhh Prim it's ok, they're just gonna prick your finger and take a little bit of blood."  
I'm still breathing really hard. "You didn't say,"  
"I know, it doesn't hurt much, just a little, when it's over I'll come meet you over by the little kids, ok." She says.  
We walk over and I'm hesitant but I let the lady do it. When I'm where I need to be a lady walks up to the stage. I think her name is Effie. "Welcome, welcome, to the 74th annual hunger games." She shows us a video that was apparently sent all the way from the Capitol. She says the last line of the video and says "oh, I just love that, now as usual ladies first." She walks over to the bowl holding the girls names. She pulls a name out. I stare at it, I look at nothing else. In my head I'm thinking "please not me or Katniss, please not me or Katniss."  
I haven't really been listening, but when she says the name I hear her loud and clear.  
"Primrose Everdeen."  
End of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Me. She said my name. I'm frozen but I finally get my feet to move when people start to stare at me. I start slowly walking up and tucking in the back of my dress. I'm almost there when I hear Katniss screaming, "prim, prim." She's walking towards me and the peacekeepers hold her back and take her to the back.  
I start walking up the steps and I stand next to Effie. "Ok, and now for the boys." She reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper. Who will be one of my opponents? She opens it up and reads, "Peeta Mellark." He starts walking up. Oh no, not him, it's the boy with the bread. He comes up to the stage. "Our tributes from district 12, alright you two shake hands." Effie says but I'm not really listening. Peeta holds out his hand and I take it and we shake. I get taken into the room where I'll get to say goodbye to Katniss, and my mother.  
I'm standing in the room and all of the sudden the door opens and Katniss and my mom come in. I run into Katniss' arms and I start to cry. "I'm sorry Prim, I was going to volunteer but they pulled me back." She said crying.  
"Katniss, I didn't want you to volunteer. I'll be fine." I say still hugging her.  
I run over to my mom and I hug her. She hugs back and strokes my head. "Mom, please don't freeze out again, don't do what you did when dad died. I know Katniss can take care of herself but believe me, she'll need you." I say  
She looks still me and agrees. I pull them in for one more hug and then the peacekeepers come in and their gone. My next visitor to my surprise is Gale. He hugs me and i hug him back. "Prim, I'm so sorry it had to be you, your only 12, that's not long enough to live." He says letting go of me. "I know, but what do I do Gale, I'm not good for these games, I can't hunt, I can't use any kind of weapon, I can't even hurt animals how am I going to kill people?" I say on the verge of tears.  
He looks me straight in the eye and says. "You can save yourself Prim, your a healer just like your mom,if you get wounded you can heal yourself, ok you can do this."  
"That's true, but I have no chance of winning." I say looking down.  
He lifts my chin up and says, "don't say that ok, you might be surprised, you might be able to."  
"Gale will you promise me something?" I ask him  
"Of course." He says  
"Take care of Katniss, she'll be very depressed for a while." I tell him.  
"I promise Prim." He says. I hug him one more time and the peacekeepers take him out and I'm all alone. I don't have anymore visitors. A few minutes later they come in and take me to the car.  
I sit down next to Peeta, and Effie sits in the middle and says "you two are in for a treat, crystal chandeliers, platinum doorknob, and it's only in the Capitol." She keeps talking but I'm not listening. I'm thinking about what Gale told me. Peeta and I get out of the car. There are people and peacekeepers all around.  
We get into the train and I'm amazed by everything. All the food looks absolutely delicious. When the train starts moving Effie starts talking again, "we're going 2000 miles per hour and you can barely feel a thing. I think it's one of the most wonderful things of this opportunity. Even though your here and it's only for a little while, you get to enjoy all of this. I'm going to go find Haymitch, he's probably in the bar car." Effie says as she leaves.  
Peeta looks at me and asks, "have you ever met Haymitch?"  
"No." I answer.  
I think it'd be cool to meet someone from our district who won the games. He says.  
"Yeah, it would." I say looking at him smiling.  
He smiles back and a really drunk man walks in, I'm guessing he's Haymitch.  
He looks at us and says, "congratulations." He walks over to the table, and pours what I think is some kind of drink. He looks at Peeta and I and asks "where's the ice?"  
"I don't know." Peeta answers what I was also thinking. He sits down in front of us and Peeta asks "so when do we start?"  
"Woah whoa, so eager, most of you aren't in such a hurry." He says gesturing with his hands.  
"Well yeah, your our mentor," Peeta starts to say more when Haymitch cuts him off.  
"Mentor?" He asked. Wait does this guy not know what he's supposed to do?  
"Yeah, your supposed to tell us how to get sponsors and give us advice." Peeta tells him.  
"Oh ok, well embrace the probability of your imitate death, and know in your heart there is nothing I can do to save you." He says with a tiny smile.  
"And your here why?" I ask speaking for the first time.  
"The refreshments." He says holding his drink up.  
"Ok I think that's enough." Peeta says reaching for the glass.  
Haymitch puts his bare foot up on Peetas chest, eww doesn't he at least wear socks, "you made me spill my drink, on my brand new pants, I'm gonna go finish this in my room." He says leaving.  
"I'm gonna go talk to him." Peeta says following him.  
"It won't do any good." I say  
"Im gonna try." Peeta says leaving.  
I'm still so nervous, in a few weeks I'll probably be dead.  
End of part 2


End file.
